Heat
by Aeon65
Summary: The heat can affect different people in different ways. SLASH, fluff, smut. HoratioSpeed


Title: Heat

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO (NC-17)

Fandom: CSI Miami

Genre: Slash (Two hot guy getting it on. If that's not your thing then turn back now.)

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Warning: **shrugs** severely sleep deprived and not betaed

Disclaimer: I own none of it, unfortunately. Or this sort of thing would be much more common.

Summary: The heat can affect different people in different ways.

Author's Note: Third in the Sunday Morning Smut Series for my LiveJournal. This little bunny hit me on my flight back from Florida last night. Enjoy!

888

Horatio Caine and Tim Speedle were out in the Everglades finishing up with the processing of a scene where a dead body was found. They were in the far south of Miami-Dade County at least forty-five minutes from the lab. Horatio packed his kit away into the back of the departmental Hummer and went to speak to the last remaining uniformed officer at the scene.

Speed was crouched down packing up his camera when he looked up and saw Horatio talking the officer. It was about four in the afternoon and the heat and humidity of the glades in summer was beginning to get to him. Couple that with the fact that the case load at the lab had been so heavy lately that neither of them had gotten much sleep for the past few nights and he was just looking forward to getting into the Hummer and turning the AC up to high.

He stood and surveyed his surroundings one more time. There was nothing to see from horizon to horizon except swampland and the meager road that had brought them here. This place was the definition of the middle of nowhere. They were so far out that they had to be equipped with short wave radios as there were no cell phone towers anywhere around.

Speed headed back to the hummer and stowed his kit away. Horatio had already dismissed the uniformed officer and they were completely alone out in the middle of nowhere. Speed opened the door of the Hummer and was blasted with deliciously cold air from the AC. He let out a groan.

"God that feels good," he said as he sat in the passenger seat.

He looked over at Horatio expecting him to put the car in gear and start the long drive back to the lab. Instead he saw him sitting with his head back on the head rest and his arms at his sides. Obviously the heat had affected him as much as it had Speed and Horatio was enjoying the sudden coolness of the AC as much as Tim was.

As Speed watched, Horatio began unbuttoning his shirt which was soaked from perspiration. He leaned forward slightly and removed it completely. The cool air on the bare skin of his chest felt heavenly. Next to him, he heard his companions breath catch and he smirked.

Keeping his eyes forward he said casually, "You know, we're completely alone out here."

Speed, his eyes fixed on Horatio's bare chest, continued the thought. "In an air conditioned car with a big back seat."

Horatio reached over and ran his hand up Speed's thigh to the growing bulge in his jeans. Speed moaned as Horatio began massaging him through his pants. He unconsciously began rolling his hips. Then Speed reached out a shaky hand and placed it over Horatio's crotch. He began to squeeze lightly until Horatio finally breathed out, "Back seat. Now."

They both quickly hopped out of the Hummer and into the back seat where they met in the middle for a heated kiss. Horatio laid Speed down on his back and without breaking the kiss, unfastened his pants and pushed them down to his ankles. His mind raced as he tried to think of what they could use for lube then he remembered the sunscreen he always carried, for once thanking the heavens for his light, sunburn prone skin.

Speed kicked off his shoes and pants while Horatio reached for the sunscreen. He sat back on his heals and raised Speed's legs. He covered his fingers in sunscreen and began the process of stretching his lover. As he did, he leaned forward and took Speed's engorged cock in his mouth. Speed let out a long hiss and thrust up into Horatio's mouth.

He reached down and threaded his fingers through Horatio's hair. As Speed thrust up again, Horatio buried his fingers deeper and began stroking Speed's core. Speed's legs fell further open and he began thrusting more erratically. He was moaning with abandon now. Horatio continued stroking him and suckling him until, with one final thrust, Speed screamed out his release. Horatio kept swallowing until there was nothing left then he licked Speed clean.

He removed his fingers and quickly freed himself from his pants. He had himself buried to the hilt inside his lover before Speed had even caught his breath. Speed let out a moan and though he didn't think it was possible, began to get hard again as Horatio began to thrust inside him. It started out slow and steady with Horatio finding Speed's sweet spot fairly quickly. But as Horatio's climax approached his movements became rougher and more erratic.

He reached down and took a hold of Speed's cock. He began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Soon Speed was seeing stars for the second time in less than ten minutes. He thrust up to meet Horatio and let out a long moan as he reached his second climax of the afternoon. He instinctively tightened his muscles around Horatio, sending him flying over the edge with a cry of Speed's name on his lips. He collapsed on top of Speed, both men breathing heavily.

They lay that way for several long minutes as they each brought their bodies under control. Then Horatio slipped out of his lover and raised himself up on his hands. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Speed's lips. Speed took Horatio's face in his hands and deepened the kiss. After several minutes and with one last nip at Speed's bottom lip, Horatio pulled back.

He locked eyes with Speed and smiled. They held each others gaze for a moment before Horatio said, "We'd better start back before they send out a search party."

Fin


End file.
